Intracellular calcium transients during plant-pathogen interactions are necessary early events leading to local and systemic acquired resistance (SAR)1. Salicylic acid (SA), a critical messenger, is also required for both these responses2, 3.
AtSRs/CAMTAs belong to a class of Ca2+/CaM-binding transcription factors (TFs) 4-7. In animals, AtSR/CaMTA homologs are involved in diverse functions8, 9. Although AtSRs are implicated in plant responses to stresses6, the specific function of AtSRs remains unknown.